Automotive air conditioning systems have an auto-mode for automatically controlling temperature and the auto-mode provides convenience of a user by automatically controlling several components in an air conditioning system in accordance with a predetermined amount of air and temperature thereof so that the user does not need to individually operate the components.
The auto-mode of the related art controls components by controlling the amount of air and a blowing mode in accordance with temperature set by a user. However, since predetermined values are used, users may feel the amount of air different, too much or too less, even though they set the same temperature, so it is difficult to satisfy all users. Further, users have to manually set the appropriate amount of air and modes, even though they use an automatic temperature control function, so the automatic temperature control function is used less and convenience for the users is deteriorated.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the M understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.